


In Time with the Rain

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Dorxus [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The South is changing him.</p><p>
  <a href="http://jessicapendragon.tumblr.com/post/144166411749/dorxus-with-37-may-i-have-this-dance-d">Tumblr Link</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time with the Rain

The South is changing him. 

It was bound to happen, Dorian supposes - immersion does it to a lot of people whether they wish it or not. The sink or swim situation, and appropriate for the moment. They’ve been caught in a light rain shower as they make their way back to camp. The drops are gentle as they pass through more exposed areas or drip heavy off of the many leaves of the Emerald Graves. The sun is still shining bright ahead of them though, refracting inside each little tiny water world falling down. He finds he doesn’t mind the rain so much this time. It’s cool and refreshing against skin still flush from forging through the dense foliage for hours. 

It’s all very…nice, actually, although he admits this to no one. One trek through tolerable conditions isn’t going to make a woodsmith out of him, but he’s even being serenaded. Vax is humming something too quiet to catch at first as birds squawk and trees creak around them. Dorian takes a casual step closer to finally unravel the mystery. It’s one of the melodies played during their long night at the Winter Palace a few weeks ago and a little shocking to hear considering the sordid events that took place there.

“Feeling nostalgic over murder and mayhem? We could find another group of Red Templars before returning.”

Vax gives him a secretive smile. “It wasn’t all bad.”

He continues humming with more gusto this time, swaying his hand back and forth, and Dorian knows what he is remembering - the night sky light up with thousands of stars, a hall full of friends and enemies and those somewhere in the middle, but there is only the two of them dancing to a song building between them. And he can’t be sure what compels him - the mix of Southern air and the delicious tightness in his chest, the tickle of stripweed starting to make his head fuzzy, but he takes a glance around to see Cole and Varric up ahead and no enemies in sight before he makes the world stand still.

His time magic slows everything around them in a swath of golden light. Vax glances about, surprised, and Dorian is proud of his theatrics despite the way his heart is hammering inside his chest. Vax recovers and with a laugh reaches out a finger to poke at a perfect drop in front of him. It moves with his touch as do all the others that Dorian meets as he walks nearer.  

He gives another bow. “May I have this dance as well?”

And it’s not the grand palace of Halamshiral, but here in the sun and the hundreds of raindrops like small ones surrounding them all caught alight in the moment, it is breathtaking still. Even more so as Vax takes his hand without hesitation and begins the wordless song again until his mouth becomes occupied with other ventures. It doesn’t last long, but it’s enough and worth the trouble when Varric finds out and tells him how much he has changed. 

But perhaps changing him is the wrong idea. Dorian thinks maybe he had this inside him all along - it just took the right person to bring it out. And Thedas may have him in its grasp, but no one woos quite like a Tevinter.


End file.
